Mistakes Can Turn Into Something Beautiful
by CitronCitronnade
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been friends since kindergarten. Now they are in 9th grade and volunteer at a seniors center. One day coming home, though, they get in a car accident that puts Percy in a coma. Will he wake up? Will he remember anything? Will Annabeth be able to save the Percy she fell in love with? Can she finally get that moment she didn't realize she wanted?
1. Chapter 1

As we walk out of the seniors center Percy had one arm around my shoulder's and the other one waving at nothing as he tried to explain why Coke is better than Pepsi. "-And have you ever tasted Pepsi when it's gone room temperature? It's disgusting. And let's not even look at Big8's Cola. The sick, twisted, unholy love child of Coke and Pepsi. and don't ask how I know, I just do!"

I laughed, "Really? Did Paul make you do a report on this or something?"

"Nope, I'm just telling you what I know," Percy replied, a goofy smile playing on his lips. "and to tell you the truth I think Root Beer is the best pop ever invented!"

"You've clearly never had Cream soda then," I replied, much to the amusement of Percy.

"Yeah, I have. It's crap!" Percy shook his head. "Have you ever had a Root Beer Float?"

"Nope," I replied with pride. Those thing always seemed to disgusting for my taste, I added in my head.

"That explain's it!" Percy exclaimed and began pulling me towards his car.

"What are you doing?" I asked when he opened the car door and pushed me in.

"Taking you to my house cause you need to know what you've been deprived of for the last 15 years." Percy's mom raised her eyebrows at us as Percy got in the car laughing and me shaking my head.

"Do I want to know?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"Not really..." I replied, Percy still laughing.

As we began to drive to Percy's house I texted my mom to let her know I would be going to Percy's. "How was that conversation started again?" I asked.

"Oh, Ms. Dodd's said something about 'plastic cheese' which lead to a debate over junk food and sometime vs never times food types then time to go and pop discussion continues." Percy replied.

"And as a result I get roped into a Root Beer Float. How is that fair?' I asked.

"It's not. It's life." Percy stated, causing Mrs. Jackson to start laughing in the front seat.

"And since when did you start handing out life lessons?" Mrs. Jackson answered.

"About the same time I asked Thalia out." Percy replied and I had a small panic attack. How did I not know this? "So I didn't, I guess." Percy continued and I relaxed a bit. Thank god. I glanced at Percy to see if he'd noticed anything but he was on his mobile, texting probably. I went to look away but when I did I notice a blue car swerving into our lane, going to hit Percy's side of the car. The collision went happened with a big thump and the sound of metal on metal. I heard Percy give a moan and, from what I could tell, fell unconscious. Mrs. Jackson applied the brakes but car behind us was pushing us along. I looked out the back window and saw the guys in the car were drunk. Our car finally flew of their's and began cartwheeling across the other lanes. It's a miracle we only got hit once, but my head hit the window and I flew unconscious onto the seat in front of me.

* * *

When I woke up my mom was holding my hand and my dad was talking to the doctor. "She's fine. Just hit her head a little to hard." The doctor confirmed. I opened my eye's slowly and looked around. I was in a hospital room on one of those special bed that's locked on the wall, not a gurney, one that can't move.

I sat up, "How's Percy?"  
"He's not doing so well." The doctor replied.  
"How is he?" I asked again.  
"He's in a coma." The doctor replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

I felt like someone had dropped a large rock on me. What? This really can't be. Why couldn't I get the worst part? Why does he need to? I have to see him right now.

"Hmm... Can I see him?" I asked the doctor bravely. He hesitated for a moment before replying.

"Hmm... I don't think so, Ms. Chase. You aren't in a situation to walk, so you have to rest for a bit before looking at him. Okay? Please listen to me and don't get up. The nurse will take care of your leg for now," he said nodding toward a young guy around his 20s came walking toward me. He had dirty blonde hair and blue sharp eyes. He smiled at me and nodded toward the doctor who walked away leaving me with this guy only. I didn't want to stay here. I wanted to see Percy, but how am I supposed to do that if a nurse if right there beside you? It's not fair. I wonder if this guy will let me go. Maybe he will understand me.

I looked at the guy and studied him carefully. After a minute of pure silence I decided to give a try.

"I want to see my friend Percy. Can you please let me go?" I asked. After I asked him I realized I said it in a wrong way. I said it like he was keeping me prisoner. I felt really stupid right now, so I just got up from the bed and almost fell if the guy didn't catch me. I looked down in embarrassment. I always embarrass myself in front of cute boys for some reason. Why is that? I even do it in front of Percy some times. I don't know why, but I always lose my breath when I see him.

The guy looked down for a second before smiling up at me. I hope he will let me see Percy.

"Hmm... didn't the doctor tell you that you can't go and see your boyfriend?" he asked. I blushed at the word boyfriend. Percy wasn't literally my boyfriend. He was just my friend, that's it... that's what I think... I don't know. It's so complicated...

"Um... he's not my boyfriend first of all... he's just my friend and also... I want to see him badly..." I told him.

The guy nodded smiling. "Okay, but first I have to do your cast. Your have a fracture. When you got into an accident the car had flipped a lot of times and you had hit your leg and bent it very hard on the seat in front of you. So I'm just going to put the cast on," he said smiling. "Oh, and I am Luke Castellan. Call me Luke."

"Oh... well.. Hello, Luke. Nice to meet you. Can.. you.. um.. do this fast?" I asked kindly.

Luke laughed at my request. "You seem very eager to see your friend he said. Are you sure you guys aren't dating?" he asked as he worked on my leg.

I looked away from Luke's eyes. I didn't know why he even cared, but I also didn't want to be rude to him. "I don't know..." I told him.

"Oh..." he said finishing off. "You are all done, but you need to practise walking for a bit. Are you sure you would like to see your 'friend' right now?" he asked.

I nodded. "Of course. I have to see him right now," I told him and got up. I was about to fall again, but Luke caught me again.

"You really need to stop getting up without help. I think you will need this," he said and walked over to the corner of the room and brought over a wheelchair. "Just sit down in it and I'll wheel you to his room."

I hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Thanks."

Luke held his hand out for me and I took it. He carefully sat me down in the chair and pushed me out of the room. "If I get fired you are going to be in trouble. It's my fault that I'm this nice," he said pushing me into a narrow hallway. We reached a room and the door was closed shut. Luke stopped me and walked over to open it, but it didn't open so he took a key out and unlocked it. The door opened with a creak. He quickly came back to me and pushed me inside the room. He pushed me to the bed. The minute I saw Percy, I felt like someone had cut my heart into half. I couldn't stand looking at him. I felt my salty tears dripping down my burning red cheeks.

He was so pale, like someone had just drained his blood out fully. Even though the hospital sheet was covering him a little, I can see that he was very thin now. His eyes were closed not letting me see his beautiful see green eyes of his. Why did this happen to him? Why him only? Tears came quickly as I covered my face with both my hands. I couldn't look at him again. It made me want to kill myself. I cried in my hands as I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"If you want to go back to your room, I can bring you," Luke said in my ear. I shook my head. I didn't want to leave Percy like this. I didn't want to move away from him at all. I have to stay with him. I need to.

"I don't want to go back to my room. I want to stay here with him. Maybe even put another bed here. I don't want to move from this place. You aren't going to make me either. Please," I said trying not to cry, but I just couldn't help. It's my best friend who got into this situation and I'm not going to sit back and watch him sit there doing nothing. I can't do that. I really love him truly. I love him more than a friend. I have to bring him back.

"I don't think so..." Luke said as he tried to pull the wheelchair back, but I got off it falling down onto the ground. I didn't care. I got up by holding onto the Percy was in. I had to stay here no mater what!

I heard Luke's footsteps as he ran out of the room leaving me with Percy all alone. I hope he changed his mind on taking me away from Percy because I'm never going to move away fro him. He is mine and only mine. I'm not going to go away from him ever!

I got up and looked at Percy again. I felt those memories come back to me. Those time when Percy would piss me off and I would get angry, but he will say sorry and we would get back together. I really miss those times. Like that time I first met him...

* * *

(**A/N: This is going to be flashback time!)**

I entered the room with my mother right behind me. It was my first day in kindergarten and I didn't know anyone here. I turned around to look at my mom who was smiling back at me. She gestured me to go inside.

I nodded and turned around to see a lady walk toward us smiling. She was really scary with all that make up on her face. Ew! Who wears that much on a normal day? I wonder how much she wears on occasions. I bet she wears like A LOT of make up. I don't like make up for some reason. It takes so long to do. I like wearing normal jeans and a t-shirt with Barbie shoes. Those are more comfortable than what that teacher is wearing I bet!

"Shhh!" my mother hushed me. "Don't say that, Annabeth. It's not nice." She looked up at the lady. "Sorry, she doesn't know how to keep her thoughts to herself some times," my mother said glaring at me. I shrugged and looked at the lady who was still grinning. Does she grin like this all the time? I hope not.

"Doesn't matter. She is just a little girl right now. She will learn how to speak to elders soon," the lady said smiling down at me, but I could see something different in her eyes, something evil. I think this happened to her a lot because she wasn't happy about what I said. Oops?

"Thank you for understanding. Well... my daughter here is a new student at this school," mother said shaking the ladies hand. "I am Jessica Chase and this is Annabeth."

The lady shook my mother's hand and nodded. "I am Ms. Dodds and it's very nice to have a new student at our school. Welcome to kindergarten, Annabeth dear," the lady who was Ms. Dodds said.

"Hello, Ms. Dodds. I am Annabeth Chase," I said shyly. I wanted to look really innocent right now. I didn't want her to think I did that on purpose, which I did.

"Come one in dear," she said gesturing me to come in. "I will take care of your daughter now. You may leave now," she said to my mom. I hugged my mom before Ms. Dodds brought me to the big class. There were lots of people. I looked around to see a boy smirking at me. I raised my eyebrow at him. Who even was he? The guy was really cute. I was blushing. No one ever looked at me like that. The guy had black messy hair and striking green eyes. He totally looked cute. I tried to look away, but my eyes only went back to him. I didn't know why.

"Everyone! Please come and sit down on the carpet please!" she said gathering everyone up. Everyone followed her instructions quickly. They sat down quickly... except for the green eyes kid. "Excuse me, Percy. Can you please sit down on the carpet like the other are?" Ms. Dodds asked him kindly, but I can see that she was annoyed already. What did he do?

"I don't want to sit down, Ms. Dodds," he said kindly leaning against the wall and smiling.

"Okay then," the teacher replied turning away from him. "We have a new student everyone! Her name is Annabeth Chase!" As soon as she said that people clapped. "I have one question though. Is it nice to talk rude about a teacher?" Everyone screamed "NO!" to her. "Then, why did this new student be rude and call me a clown? We should punish her. Shouldn't we?" she asked the class. The whole class nodded except for Percy. He shook his head. "Good. That means that," the teacher turned toward me. "You wouldn't be participating on the exciting activities that these kids are going to have today. No one in this class should talk to her at all and you aren't supposed to go to them. Understand everyone?" she called. What?! Why?! I didn't do anything wrong? I just said the truth. I looked down embarrassed. Everyone looked at me... even Percy.

"Okay then. Everyone can get ready to go outside for recess. No one is supposed to play with her at all. If she becomes nice to me and says sorry then I'll let her play with you guys, but otherwise no one dare goes close to her," Ms. Dodds said smiling. Everyone got up and went to put their jackets on. I looked at the teacher. "See? If you say sorry right now you could have friends," she said. I shook my head at her. Nope.

Ms. Dodds sighed and shook her head before walking away from me leaving me alone with Percy still leaning against the wall. I felt like crying right now, watching me. My mom told me that kindergarten would be something I would like, but I don't think I am right now.

I looked up to see Percy walking up to me. "Hi," he smiled at me and put his hand out toward me.

I blushed a little. "Hi... um... you are Percy right?" I asked shyly. "You aren't supposed to talk to me right now. You will get in trouble." I told him.

"Um... yes... It's very nice to meet you Percy, but you shouldn't talk to me or you'll get in trouble," I told him looking at Ms. Dodds who was typing something on a computer.

Percy just sighed. "You really don't know me do you?' he asked. "I really don't like her either and I'm not supposed to have friends, but the boys seem to like it when I do it, so my mom lets me invite them to my house. I'm a real trouble maker. That's what the teacher says and it's true. I don't like listening to her for some reason I don't know," he said shrugging. "I'll leave you if you don't want to be my friend. Do you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I hesitated for a moment before answering truthfully. "I do want to be your friend, but I don't want you in trouble. That teacher is rude," I said looking at the ground. As I looked up at him he was smiling at me.

"Thank you... friend. You want to hang out with me this recess? I am very tired of staring at others play and me standing there doing nothing. Please?" he asked doing a puppy face.

Without realizing what I was saying I said something embarrassing. "You look very cute when you do that," I told him. After I said it I quickly looked down. "Yes I will hang out with you this recess."

"Um... thank you. I will see you outside," he declared. I looked up to see him smiling the whole time he walked away. I was smiling as well. I can't believe I found at least one friend.

* * *

(**End of Flashback!)**

I reached my hand out and brushed his messy hair away from his eyes which was still closed. I really wanted to see those striking green eyes again. To know he would be alright. To just have him talking to me again...

"Percy? Please talk to me... Tell me you are okay? Please. Talk to me Percy. I love you. I really do, more than a friend. Please come to me," I whisper patting his cheek with my right hand. "Wake up and talk to me. Please."

I waited for him to reply... but he didn't. My hopes went back down. What am I going to do?

I heard footsteps enter the room. I turned around to see the doctor with Luke and two security guards. I got up and moved back toward Percy. "There you are Annabeth. I told you that you aren't supposed to come here yet. Your leg didn't even much better yet and only just casted," the doctor said. "Please take her back to her room and this time lock the door so she won't go out," he told the guards.

"NO! NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE PERCY ALONE IN HERE BY HIMSELF! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed as the guards came walking toward me. One of the guards grabbed the wheelchair and pushed it toward me and the other one took me into his arms and placed me into the wheelchair and put the seatbelt around me and locked it so I can't get out. "LEAVE ME GO! PLEASE! LEAVE ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE PERCY ALONE LIKE THIS! PL-" I felt something sharp enter my arm and I quickly blacked out.

**A/N: Do you guys like it? Hope you do! We worked hard on this! Remember to REVIEW! :D**

**- Cinnamon and Sunny  
xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up groggy and comfortable. I didn't open my eye's because I was to comfortable and sleepy. The bed was comfortable and the blanket's covering me were soft and warm. I hoped Percy's bed was this comfortable. My eye's flashed open as I saw the image of Percy laying still and paler than the sheet. My heart shattered into million's of million's of shards, each one piercing my very existence. Tear's threatened to begin to spill from my eye's once again, but I fought them back. Now I've seen Percy, I've cried, and now I must be strong. For Percy. As much as it killed me, there was nothing I could do but wait for him to return to him and pray he hadn't heard what I'd said before they knocked me out.

I wanted Percy to answer me when I told him him, not avoid me and think about it. I sat up and looked around my room. It was the same room as earlier only this time the door was closed and there was a shadow being cast on the window, signifying someone was guarding me, making sure I obeyed the rules of this prison they call a hospital. I looked at the bed side table and saw my cell. Mission: Retrieve cell phone. I leaned over as far as I could with my cast weighing my left side, the side the table was on, down. I scooted closer to the edge of the bed and almost reached it. I scooted over again, my leg with the cast on in leaning half off the bed. Success! Mission 2: Text Thalia.

Apart from Percy, Thalia was my only friend. She would want to know what had happened, and what was going down. So I texted her: I'm in the hospital. There was a car accident. I'm alright. Percy's in a coma.

I waited for a few minute's then the screen light up and told me Thalia had texted me back. I opened it and it read: That's bad right?

I badly wanted to text NO SHIT! back but what I texted was: Yeah, it's bad, he won't answer anything. The doctor pulled me from his room after drugging me. I went screaming and kicking my fractured leg.

THEY DID WHAT? YOU'RE WHAT? was Thalia's reply in under 30 seconds. You'd think I was dying. Percy was, not me. It's fine, I'll be okay in a few week's. I'll be outta PE! Jealous?

Not really cause, *step's out in traffic* I just broke mine too! Thalia replied. I'll be right over. With that I put my phone to the side and picked up my purse, which had been next to the cell phone on the table. I opened and found the book I had been reading, a small amount of change, some tic tac's, a pack of gum (bubble mint flavor), and a small bag. I pulled the bag out and put the purse on the table. I relaxed back into my bed and opened the bag. Inside were my favorite picture's of me and Percy. Luke's voice echoed through my mind as I pulled out some of photo's. 'Are you sure you're not dating?' The truth was, no, I'm 100% sure I don't know. I think I love him, he's been the only one that's been there for me no matter what. I flipped through the picture's until I came to the one I was looking for, the one I'd been asked so many time's about.

I put the rest of the picture on the bag and studied the photo. It was taken our friend and my cousin's wedding.

**~Flash Back Begin's~**

Almost the whole family was there as was their friends, so it was a big wedding. I was one of the only one's Percy knew there so he stuck with me mostly. Later on, after dinner when everyone was dancing, we were standing off to the side listening to the music and talking and watching the other's dance. Then I heard someone wolf whistle from across the room. Percy and I looked over and saw a bunch of guys staring at my. I usually didn't wear dresses but for the wedding I had. It was down to my knee and form fitted. The color was a soft blue cause I don't really like many other colors. I just picked my favorite color. It was nothing fancy but I liked it.

The guys began making their way over to me and Percy and continued checking me out. Normally I wouldn't care but I was in a dress and Percy was right there. "You wanna dance, sweet heart?" The guy who was closest ask. The look in his eye's in his eye's said he had something other than what most of the other couples where doing in this room. I glanced at Percy. "Don't worry, it's only one dance then you can come back to your little friend here. My friend's here will keep him company."

I was about to die, right there, cause I could smell the booze coming off this guy, but then Percy stepped forwards and put his arm around my shoulder's and whispered, "I got this, play along. Now laugh like I said something funny and give him a look like it was about him." So I laughed and he did and the guy was giving us a look that said 'Da fuck?' I wrapped my arm around Percy's waist and he moved closer to me and smiled at the guy who was now glaring at me, at us. The guy then walked away and his buddies followed.

I turned to Percy, wrapping both my arm's around his neck. "You have no idea how grateful to you I am right now." Percy wrapped his arm's around my waist and smiled.

They're still watching," he told me, then he smiled.

"Well, I wish them luck getting through you, mister-tough-guy." I joked and we laughed. Then God Gave Me You by Bryan White came on and we stayed in each other's arm, just smiling, enjoying each other's company.

"Well, this is a cute picture." someone said behind me. It was one of the people taking pictures of the wedding. She handed me the picture she had just taken. It was a side-shot that showed both mine and Percy's face. "Are you guys dating?"

**~End of Flash Back~**

That was the picture I was holding look on Percy's face had something in it... Something that was more than a friend talking with a friend. I brushed a tear away, off my cheek, as I studied the picture closer and saw I had something similar painted on my face, too. I brushed an other tear away as I realized that maybe I hadn't been the only one crushing on my best friend. An other tear found it's way down my check, then an other and an other. I was crying full out before I could stop myself. I sat there for god know's how long before I heard someone messing with some key's trying to find the one that fit my room's lock. I stuffed my pictures back in my purse and quickly wiped the tear's from my face. Thalia raced in my room and was crashing me with a hug before I could even react to her coming in. 'Still need to breathe here!" I choked through her bone crushing hug.

She laughed and backed up half a step. "What's up?" She asked, pulling a seat closer to the bed and sat down.

My turn to laugh, "What isn't up? I was dragged away from Percy who is in a coma, I don't know where my parent's went but they aren't here. I am under lock and key and I don't know when i'm getting outta this prison, oh wait sorry hospital."

Thalia shook her head then noticed the purse and... then corner of the picture I had been looking at peeking out of the purse. She reached over and pulled it out. "What's this? I haven't seen it before. Why do you have it in your purse?"

I took a deep breath. "It' a picture. You haven't cause I hid it. Cause it is, anymore question's?" I ended with a sigh.

"Are there more?" She asked. I pointed at my purse and she pulled out the bag. And gasped. "At least we know we have some evidence of his old life." After a moment's silence she looked up. "What?"

"What do you mean 'evidence of his old life'?" I asked suspiciously.

"They didn't tell you? The doctor's said there's a chance he won't remember anything." I stared at her, like is there more? "It's less than a chance and more of a probability. The car hit him in the head hard. The guys in the other car are okay, but this is what happens when people drink and drive..." Thalia's voice trailed. Or maybe it didn't and I just stopped paying attention. My mind was definitely else where. Will this really happen? Will he ever remember me, or anything else?

I only snapped out of my day dream when the doctor came in the room. 'It looks like Percy is waking up." He announced. 'But..."

_**Aren't we evil? 3:)**_

_**Keep reading and review! we want 10 by chapter 5 or it won't go up!**_

_**That means you have 1 more chapter then it stops until**_

_**we get those reviews. Love you for reading**_

_**this! Review!**_

_**~CinnamonPinwheels**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth POV**

I stared at the doctor with no emotion in me right then. He was hesitating to say it. I knew why. I braced myself for the worst, but hoping for some small amount of hope.

"Just... say it, already. Please... get it over with..." I whispered to him looking down. I didn't want to hear it, but I also wanted to. I didn't know why. Maybe it works like ripping a band-aid off, you brace yourself and it hurt, but only for a little bit. And the sooner you do it the sooner you'll fell better. Even though I doubt that will happen here, now, and with this black hole I am now less than honored to call my life. Why Percy?

The doctor scratched his bold head for a minute before replying to my question.

"But... Percy doesn't remember anything at all. He doesn't even remember who he is himself. He thought I was trying to kill him for some reason..." he said shaking his head in disappointment. I really can't believe Percy thought that. Maybe he had a strange dream...

"Oh... Um..." I didn't know what to say about this. I was so happy that Percy was awake, but... he didn't remember anything... even himself. "Can I see him please?" I asked trying to get up from the bed. My leg hurt more now. I had banged it on the bed side since no one would let me see Percy. The doctor had to try and fix it again. They said I might not have my leg if it doesn't fix it's self. I don't care if my leg doesn't fix it's self. I just want my Percy back. That's it.

Thalia grabbed my arm before I fell down again on the ground. For some reason, I was always falling down again and again.

"I'll go with her. She is keep on falling again and again and I don't want her to get hurt again," Thalia said letting me to sit down on the bed again and went to the wheelchair and brought it over to my side.

The doctor nodded slowly, "That will be good," he said then he turned to leave.

"Wait, is there a chance he will get his memory back?" I asked, feeling hope and luck creeping up behind me and hugged me as if to say, yeah, right, whatever helps you sleep at night.

"There is a very small chance. His head was hit harder then he thought," the doctor didn't turn around simply stated that and then he left us both in the room by ourselves. I looked at Thalia who smiled and helped me get up and placed me in the wheelchair. I waited until she wheeled me out of the door.

We went to his room in silence. I didn't want to start a conversation cause I knew Thalia would win every time. Every time I tried to say there was no hope she would find some small amount. I didn't want hope right now. I wanted Percy, my Percy, back with us so I could tell him how much I really loved him...

As Thalia spun me around into the room, I saw Percy trying to get up from the bed, but always fell back on the bed like a little baby was learning how to walk right there.

The minute I saw him get up again I got up and tried to run to him, but I fell to the ground, but I didn't stop right at that. I pushed myself all the way to him with my hands. I heard Thalia call me name again and again, but I didn't listen. No, I had to reach Percy, see if the doctor had been telling the truth, or trying to make me crazy with the complicated, messed up feeling I've been having.

When I reached his bed I grabbed the table next to the bed and stood up carefully. Percy tried to get up again and was about to fall back, but I got him quickly and helped him get up. I took his legs and put them on the ground carefully trying not to hurt. As I got back up to look at him I saw him smile at me. I didn't know what happened to me right then...

I leaned in and started to kiss both his cheeks and forehead. I kissed him over and over again. I stopped after a couple times, when felt I had too, least someone ask what I was doing and why. I backed away and looked at him.

Percy looked stunt for a second before looking up at me. He was blushing. Blushing! I never saw him blush ever. Why was he blushing?

"Um... Are... you... um... my girlfriend?" he asked looking at me through his eyelashes. The blush slowly spreading across his face and creeping down his neck.

I stared at him like her just talked gibberish. How do I explain us...? I think I really like you and I don't know how you felt about me, but there was this one time it looked like you liked me, too, but now I don't know and can't ask you cause you're no you and I'm still not sure how I feel about you? Not gonna cut it.

"What? Percy... I'm... I... I don't... I don't know..." I said. I didn't want to say I wasn't, but I also didn't want to say that I was. A blush started forming on my face, too, and slowly spread across my face, down my neck, and even extended to the tips of my ear's. I think I was both pleased and slightly nervous or scared It's just too complicated and I think some psychologist could have a field day with me right now... Note to self: Find a psychologist to see if they can help or if it's to complicated. I can see it being the latter, but who knows, right?

"Then... who are you?" he asked tilting his head to the side to get a better look of me.

He doesn't remember me at all. I can't believe it. This... this shouldn't have happened to him. Why not me?

"I'm... My name..." I couldn't say my name for some reason. I felt like I was meeting him again, but he wasn't my old Percy I want.**_ I WANT MY OLD PERCY BACK! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING JUST TO HAVE HIM BACK! TAKE MY MEMORY INSTEAD!_**

"Hmm... I'll call you... girlfriend?"

**Thanks for the reviews! It really makes our day shine! It encourages us to write more!**

**That is why you give reviews! It makes the person who wrote the story continue it!**

**Please give us more reviews for this story! :D As well this is dedicated to all the people who REVIEWED/FOLLOWED/FAVOURITED the story!**

**We really appreciate it! :D**

**- Sunny and Cinnamon **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dear Reader's,**_

_**I'm so very, very sorry I haven't updated in a while... I've been unable to make it on my computer. I hope you understand that, because you've probably had similar problem's. Anyways, on with the story, right?**_

_**~CinnamonPinwheels**_

I titled my head to the side, like I was confused. I guess I should have been fan girl screaming, because Percy was going to call me girl friend, but I didn't want him to do it like this, not knowing who I am, who he is himself. I just stared at him and he glanced over at Thalia and then back at me. I'm pretty sure that I had my mouth open and my eyes bulging. He tilted his head in confusion. "Some thing wrong?"

"No, you can call me whatever you want. I guess you don't what I use to call you?" He shook his head. "Your name was smart ass." Thalia began laughing from the seat in the corner she had taken to watch this train wreck continue. I looked over at her. "What, he was a smart ass 99.99% of the time. the other 0.01% was laughing his ass off at whatever joke he'd just heard and/or said." I shook my head at her, then started laughing as well.

"Did school factor in there somewhere as well?" Percy asked. I turned on him and gave him that look, like really, did you just say that and what's wrong with you, just like I had every time he said something stupid. Like that.

"Ummm... I have a question. How hard did you hit your head?" Thalia asked, her voice and her face wore a look of complete seriousness. I totally agreed with that. Must have been hard if he thinks school had any small part in his life. Just an other thing he had to do to get through life. God, he must be joking, cause if he isn't there is no really return for him... "On second thought I believe that just answered that question..."

Percy looked confused so I clarified, "If, before you hit your head, you'd have said something like that I think everyone of our teachers and your mom would have dropped dead laughing. And then called someone for help with hallucinations."

"Really?" Percy laughed, "Oh, well. One less thing I have to worry about." Then he shrugged. An awkward silence descended down around us. With the other Percy there would have been a joke about this whole situation followed closely by a suggestion for something stupid to do... Why? What did I do to deserve this? What did Percy do?

I blinked and shook her head the looked around and noticed Percy and Thalia were staring at her. "What?"

"You were, like, deaf there for a minute and you looked seriously ticked off. What were you thinking about?" Thalia asked.

I felt a blush begin to form on my face, "Really? Sorry. Just stuff." I hoped my tone of drop it for now would be picked up by not only Thalia but Percy as well who was looking at her curiously and worried.

"So, anyone wanna see the picture's I took from Annabeth's purse before we left her room?" Thalia asked.

I turned to glare at Thalia, "You have what? You did what?" Thalia pulled that wad of picture's from her back pocket as she got up and walked over, holding them up. The picture on the top of the stack was the I had been looking at, the one I had hid from the other Percy, the one I didn't want this Percy to see. The one I hid from the world because it says something I really wanted, and because I was embarrassed by that. I wanted nothing more than the love of my best friend even though I was blind enough to not notice that he loved me, too.

Percy reached to take the pile, not looking at me, as I sat down. I watched as Percy studied the first picture carefully then moved on to the next one. An understanding seemed to grow in his eye's. He flipped through the rest slowly, carefully, not missing a single detail it seemed. Then he turned slowly towards me, sorry written in his eye's with that sudden explanation of my short pause after he announced he would call me girlfriend. At least it was short lived like this. "I so very sor-"

Percy was cut off when his mom walked in with the doctor. His mom looked perfectly fine except for the worry that was painted thick on her face. "Percy?" she asked, as if she didn't recognise him.

"Hello? And you are?" Percy asked.

"Your mom," Thalia answered and started laughing.

"Oh, grow up." I told her, making a failed at smacking her arm. 'I think we should go, now."

"Here," Percy handed me the photo's. "See you later?"

"Sure." I said, taking the photo's and accepting Thalia's help into the wheel chair. "See you." If I can come back after that death by embarrassment, I added in my head. Once we were a safe distance from the closed door to Percy's room I let my rage go. "What the fuck was that? Why would you do that to me?"

"Woah, back up, what?" Thalia asked.

"How could you show him that picture at all, coma induced memory loss or no?" I demanded, my voice slowly rising in volume.

"I didn't know you didn't want him to see it, and if it might bring Percy back, bonus right? Cause he might finally ask you out." Thalia countered.

I fought to keep calm because I did see her point. "Well, I don't want him to."

"Yeah, right, okay then, I'm sorry I almost granted the wish I'd assumed you'd want." Thalia had sarcasm dripping from her voice like acid that burnt hole through my facade.

"Thalia, I'm sorry, I just didn't want him to know, especially because he doesn't know anything right now. My evidence: he asked if school played any roll in his life." I laughed. "I mean, seriously, I don't think Percy's coming back to this person that looks like him."

"I know right? The real Percy died inside that thing in that room." Thalia laughed. "But do you really think he won't come back?"

I thought for a minute. "I doubt it but I'm going to do everything I can to bring him back."

**_Ok, now I know you guys deserve more but that's it for now, cause I got an other story to update and sorry about the 'your mom' thing, but you know that guy are immature and I have a class with some of the best idiots! Thank the gods it's only 4 days left of this school year, even if I'll missing my friends going to high school soon. This chapter is dedicated to Lyla for being the best friend ever!_**

**_Oh, and in case you missed this important fact, The House of Hades cover? That's not Percy... Black eye and that sword is not Riptide... 106 days, 9 hours and 35 minutes until the release date!_**

**_~Pinwheels_**


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting on her wheelchair when Percy walked in. I sat there and watched as Percy came in and sat on her bed. I should have known that when I didn't come back for 2 days he come to ask what was up. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I replied. "How are your memories?"

"Still missing," Percy thought for a moment then added. "Mostly."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I had a dream..." Percy gaze slid from her face to somewhere on the wall in front of them.

"What does that mean?" I pressed when he fail to continue.

"I had a dream," Percy said. "About the crash. More specifically the hours before. I can remember all of the thought's that were going through my head."

"Oh, yeah?" I did my best to keep my tone from giving away how happy I was to hear this important development

"Yeah. We were at the senior center, right?" He continued when I nodded. "There was a debate over junk food, courtesy of Mrs. Dodds, who brought up the fact that there are cheese slices 1 element away from being plastic. Then we talked about different types of pop and then we got to mom's car and I said I was gonna make you have a root beer float."

"Yeah, what else do you remember?" I asked.

"Nothing," Percy said, but I knew he was lying because he had that look in his eye, as if he felt guilty about something. I've noticed, over the year's we'd been friends, that Percy could hide that look if he wanted, from his mom, Thalia, anyone. Except me. Whether he did that on purpose or he didn't know I could see it, I don't know, but he had this look now.

"Liar," I accused, before I could stop myself. Percy stared at me for a few minutes.

"How can you tell?" Percy asked, his expression said he was trying to figure it out on his own.

"Because you have that look," I replied, a bit smug.

"What look?" Percy asked, his expression confused now.

"You get this look in your eye's when you're lying," I explained. "You hide it from everyone, but I can always tell when it's there." I looked down, embarrassed, pretending to be very interested in my casted leg. Didn't need Thalia this time, I thought to myself dryly.

"Do you know why?" Percy asked, and I shook my head. "It's because I feel most guilty about lying to you."

"Why?" I asked, my head shot up to look at him, a surprised look on my face.

"Because, most of the time, I either knew you figure it out eventually or I had a bad feeling about it," Percy replied, then smiled over at me.

"Why just me though? Don't you feel bad about lying to your mom?" I asked, still confused.

"I do, but I can always make it up to her without the whole world asking what the hell I'm doing." Percy Looked back at the wall. "Have you been on your phone since the accident?"

"Yeah, I was on it the day of the accident, I texted Thalia. Why?" I asked.

"Did you receive a text from me?" Percy asked, moving his gaze from the wall to the floor.

"No... Should I have?" I asked, he was confusing me even more, what if he talking about?

"Well, wasn't I on my phone just before the crush?" Percy's eyebrows knitted together as if he was trying to remember harder. "After I made that joke about me asking Thalia out and you went all pale and panicked looking?"

I blushed and looked down, "You saw that did you?"

"You're kidding right?" Percy asked. "I'm not sure mom didn't see that. But that's not what I'm asking about here. I was texting you, asking what was wrong and I was thinking ahead, like this was chess. When you answered nothing I'd reply there was something wrong and it seemed like you were jealous of Thalia. Then when you replied with something like, yeah, right okay then, I'd text back..." Percy's voice trailed off and his eye's got wider.

"What?" I asked, what's he talking about? What would he text back?

"Like I said, I was thinking ahead, like it was chess. I was thoroughly convince if I sent you that text, I'd get a negative reaction, therefore I was likely to chicken out, just like the guys had taunted me." Percy was suddenly very uncomfortable with sitting there and was looking, it seemed, anywhere else but at me.

"What where you going to text me?" I asked, already realizing what he was going to say.

"I was going to ask you to the movies," Percy said. "I was going to ask you out on a date, but I was terrified you say no. That you'd suddenly decide to stop hanging out with me and I didn't want that to happen." It seemed he really didn't want to say that but his mouth was moving for him, forcing out the words the other Percy had probably been fighting with since long before that picture I'd hidden from everyone was taken.

I felt terrible, like I should have made some hints before the accident, like it was my fault Percy had been, apparently, killing himself, fighting over whether he should ask me out or not. I should have given him some signs, messages, something that said that I maybe felt the same way. But I hadn't and now here we are.

I stared at him and he looked up at me eventually. We stared at each other for a few minutes. I couldn't speak, I couldn't make any sound, but on the inside I was screeching like a fangirl who's favorite ship was just reunited after the evil author broke them up for a few books. I never expected for him to say that. Sure, I'd hoped that some day maybe, but I never thought he'd actually do it. Then he smiled and got up and left. I could have sworn he wiped a tear from his eye at the door.

* * *

My eye's flashed open when I heard the door to my hospital open. It was just a dream, I told myself. I looked up at the door and saw Thalia. "Hey," I said, sitting up, careful not to put weight on my broken leg.

"Hey," Thalia said. "Ms. Jackson is looking to talk with you."

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"Well, apparently Percy remembered something," Thalia said. "And then told you. Ms. Jackson is kinda worried because Percy seems confused and upset about something. She want to know if you know anything about- Woah, what's wrong?" Thalia changed what she was saying when she saw the tears began to make their way down my cheeks.

"He did talk to me..." I whispered. "It's my fault."

"Why would you think that?" Thalia asked, worry in her voice. I almost never cried over stuff like this.

"He came in and told me he remembered before the crash and that he was gonna ask me out and remembered he made a stupid joke that I apparently went pale and panicked at and I just stared at him. Then he left and I think he wiped a tear from his eye on his way out..." I buried my head in my hands, knowing Thalia was likely to be confused as heel right now. I felt her put her arm around my shoulder, pulling me into a hug.

"And he thought that you were rejecting him," Thalia said more than asked.

We sat there on my bed for a few minutes while I composed myself. "When is Ms. Jackson coming?" I asked, pulling out of Thalia's hug and wiping the tears away.

"If you want, I can talk to her for you." Thalia offered.

"Thank you," I said.

"Do you know when they're letting you outta this prison?" Thalia asked.

"Tomorrow I think." I replied, wondering why she wanted to know. Knowing Thalia, something evil, or stupid. "Why?"

"Because I need to know if I have enough time to talk to him," Thalia replied, then caught the look on my face. "What?"

"No, you will not screw around with this," I told her. "I'll talk to him. When I'M ready. NOT when you tell me I have to set things straight."

Thalia rolled her eye's, "Fine, but you'd better make it sooner, rather than later."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Percy's really upset and I think he's having an inner battle between the part of him that likes you and the part of him that was always telling him something bad would happen if he asked you out."

I nodded to let her know I understood but my mind was already thinking ahead. I'd talk to him tomorrow. He said this situation was like chess, and it seems he thinking he's in check mate, but I was planing on telling him that I'm on his side, not the enemy. And if it goes wrong I can always make go home and try to forget this even happened... At least until Percy comes back to school...

_**So what do you think? I'm looking for 35 reviews before**_

_**I post the next chapter.**_

_**Sorry it took so long to post... Sunny's off for summer vaca**_

_**and I got a kitten Canada Day! I named him Percy! ;)**_

_**~CinnamonPinwheels **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello! Thanks so much for the reviews!**_

_**Sorry it took so long to get this up. I was working on a different fanfic on SuperGenius99,**_

_**yet an other account. It's Criminal Minds, if you wanna check it out.**_

_**I. Cinnamon, did the Annabeth PoV and Sunny did Percy's PoV**_

_**If your still out there, reviews, follows, and favorites are appreciated.**_

** ~CinnamonPinwheels**

**-Sunny**

**Annabeth POV**

"Well? Go on! Do it, go set things straight!" Thalia ordered, and I rolled my eyes.

"It's none of your business Thalia," I told her, but started to roll down the hall way any ways. I reached Percy's door and knocked. I saw him look up and see me, but he looked back down immediately and he didn't look back.

I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He'd locked it from the inside and now I was screwed. I waited there for a few minutes and Percy didn't even show a sign he was going to move anytime soon. And that hurt. I felt tear begin to fight their way to my eyes, and then stream down my face. I looked away and began to roll my wheel chair down the hall, towards the elevator. I'd barely made it there when I heard Thalia running down the hall towards me. I heard a door open down the hall but I didn't look back. I wheeled into the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. I caught a glimpse of the hall before the door closed and what I saw was Percy, coming out of his room, a look of the utmost remorse that I almost stopped the elevator. That's what I wanted, I needed to do, but it was too late. And I had no business talking to Percy anymore. I destroyed our relationship entirely and from where I was, I saw no hope of any form of a return.

The doors open on the first floor and I saw my mom waiting. I wheeled over to her and she began to push me towards the car, towards home, a home with no Percy in sight.

**Percy POV**

I came out of the room holding a picture of Annabeth in my hand. I couldn't just keep on ignoring Annabeth like she was doing to me. I looked down the left hall, but she wasn't there, so I turned around to the right. Our eyes met. Sad, anger and fright were all mixed together in those stony gray eyes of hers. The elevator door closed between us, becoming a wall that will separate us forever. I knew she would be gone. Gone within a minute. I knew that if I was just a little earlier, I would have caught up to her. I looked down at the picture of Annabeth in my hand. My eyes stung with tears. Of course. That's all I knew to do. Just sit in a corner and cry.

My legs started to move. I limped/ran to the stairs and tried myself to run fast as I can. My body hurt even more as I moved, but I didn't mind it. I finally reached the first floor to find Mrs. Chase pushing Annabeth to their car. I had butterflies in my stomach. I was nervous about what Annabeth would say.

Annabeth's car was already moving away before my legs started to move. "ANNABETH! ANNABETH!" I screamed running after the car, but I was too slow. The car was too far for my sore legs to run to. My hopes left. Annabeth was gone.

I sank to my knees as tears burned my eyes. I covered my face. What was I going to do now? I didn't even remember where Annabeth lived. Only I knew was that I love a girl and her name is Annabeth Chase.

"Percy?" a soft whisper made me look up from shame. Annabeth was in front of me with tears in those beautiful eyes of hers. I stood up to find her alone. Her car was parked way behind and her parents and Thalia were standing out minding their own business. I looked back at Annabeth.

"Annabeth…" I cupped her face in my hands. "I love you... I'm sorry that I didn't open the door when I saw you, but I just couldn't bring myself to look at you. I'm sorry… sorry… Please forgive me…"

Annabeth got up from her wheelchair with her arms wrapped around my neck. She kissed me fiercely on the lips.

**Luke POV**

I ran out of the hospital to meet Annabeth. I hope she didn't go yet. I had forgotten that she was going home today. I had bought her roses with a note on it. My hopes had gone up when Annabeth had said that the boy named Percy wasn't her boyfriend.

I stopped outside when I saw Annabeth's car parked far away and her parents and the girl named Thalia was standing outside. Annabeth wasn't with them. I looked around as I walked toward them. I suddenly stopped seeing Annabeth… and the boy… The roses in my hand fell onto the ground. I backed out. I didn't want to see them.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to find the girl Thalia in front of me. She smiled. "Hey!"

"Hi…" I gave her a weak smile.

"Um… I was wondering if you would like to go out for lunch tomorrow since eventually my best friend there is busy romancing with her long lost love. Also," she added stepping a little closer. "I would like to know you even better."

"I… uh… Sure…" I nodded.

"Thanks! Meet me here at 7 p.m.!" she said and ran. I let go of my breath that I didn't know that I was holding. Well… that went well…


End file.
